Shoot for the Stars
by Sisshi
Summary: Harry did have further family outside of Petunia Dursly, but even Dumbledor didn't know about her. After getting free tickets to spend some time in America, he takes his wife with him. What he doesn't realize, is that she's right under his nose. note: tit


**Title: **Shoot for the Stars

**Summary: **Harry did have further family outside of Petunia Dursly, but even Dumbledor didn't know about her. After getting free tickets to spend some time in America, he takes his wife with him. What he doesn't realize, is that she's right under his nose.

**Rating: **T

Explosions went off through the air, one after another. Very small children covered their ears and stuck their face into their mothers' side, while the mothers smiled up at the explosions. The large crowd smiled and giggled with each other while the display of fireworks went off. One girl stood apart from the rest of the crowd. Her waist length silver hair was pulled up into a tight bun under a shoulder length black wig. Her green eyes held no emotion.

Getting annoyed, she spun around and climbed up the tree. Making sure that no muggles were watching, she disapperated from the spot to the hotel that she lived in. Walking up to the large gold-plated desk, she rang the bell.

A small head popped up over the counter. A yellow hat that matched his outfit, completely yellow with a black stripe down the center, flattened his black hair. "Oh, Ma'am, did you lose your key again?" he asked.

"No, I didn't, I was just checking that there are no complaints from the customers." She replied.

"You know how it goes, the single people are complaining about the honeymooners and families with children."

She waved her hand dismissing it. "Yeah, and you handled them as normal?"

He nodded. "Of course ma'am."

She left the counter and left to the elevator. Hitting the '42' button, she leaned back on the end to wait for her trip to the top floor where her room was. The elevator stopped. She stepped out and inserted her key into the door barely four feet away. Walking in, she sighed and walked past the large kitchen, with a sink, stove, refrigerator and mini-bar. The large sitting room, with four cheetah print couches three chairs and three love seats with matching pillows on them. Past the large dining area, with the oak table that sat up to twenty, and straight to the bedroom. It was large like the other rooms, a large circular bed with cheetah print sheets, blankets and pillows, walk in closet, end tables on both sides of the bed and a chest at the end of the bed.

Engraved into the wood on top of the chest read "Jane Potter," her mother's name. On the front of the chest it read "Annennia Jane Malfoy," her name. Annennia hopped over the chest into the bed. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She curled up and fell asleep.

"Harry? Harry? Wake up Harry." A soft voice said. His body started to shake. "Harry, wake up!" He groaned and pealed his eyes open, meeting with concerned honey brown eyes. "Oh thank goodness, you had me scared to death Harry." She placed a hand over her lacy slip where her heart sits.

"Sorry Gin." Harry sat up and Ginny rolled over off of him. "What's wrong?"

She stood up and walked over to the closet. "You were moaning in your sleep, like you did when Voldemort was still around. You're not starting to have those dreams again are you? I thought that you got rid of him once and for all, did you-?"

Harry put up a hand up, Ginny stopped talking and smiled sheepishly. "I did have a dream, but it wasn't about Voldemort. I think I might have family somewhere else."

She spun around, blue evening gown in hands, eyes wide. "But Albus said that Petunia was your only family."

"Maybe he didn't know about her." He ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe."

Ginny stepped into her dress and pulled it up. "Did you catch her name?"

Harry got up and went over to Ginny. "There were two names. The first one was Jane Potter, the second one was Annennia Jane Malfoy." He pulled the zipper up and started searching the closet for his dress robes.

She turned around to him. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Gin, Malfoy." He found the bottle green robes and laid it down on the bed. He pulled off his clothes, standing in his boxers. "I don't know what it is, but she did kinda have the same eyes as me, and dark hair as well." He grabbed his robes and put them on.

"But I thought you had your mother's eyes, not your fathers." She went over to the vanity and started pulling her hair up.

"Yeah, but Rumeus told me that my great grandmother had bright green eyes as well." He sat back down on the bed. Then after about ten minuets, "Done with your hair yet?"

"Nearly Harry, be patient." She picked up the hair gel from the top and chucked it at Harry. "Here, try to make your hair stay down."

Harry dodged the flying hair product. "You know how my hair is."

She chuckled. "Harry Potter, boy who lived, defied Voldemort on a normal basis, won the triwizzard tournament, defeated Voldemort, got top scores on his N.E.W.Ts, became top auror, can't tame his hair." She stood up and turned around. Her hair was pulled into a crown above her hair with a few strands sliding out the top.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of my hair all you want, it's not gonna make it stay down." Harry stood up and held out his arm. "Are you ready Ginny Potter?"

"Yes I am, Harry Potter." She took his arm and they left the house. "D'you know what this is for?"

Harry shook his head. "No idea, Ron just told me to make sure we wore dress attire."

"Hmmm, that's all I could get out of Hermione. Neville and Luna didn't say much to us either."

"You don't much like surprises do you Gin?" Harry laughed.

"No, after what's happened to you, I'm not to big on surprises." She leaned into Harry as soon as they were past their front gates.

Harry turned so that they were facing each other. "A surprise every now and then shouldn't hurt anything." He leaned foreword and pressed his lips to hers. Still kissing, they disapperated to the Burrow.

Upon arrival, Harry felt a hard clunk to the head. "Oi, can't you two keep your hands to yourselves for five minuets!"

Ginny let go of Harry and went over to her brother. "Ron, that hurt! Whatever it was that you threw, when it hit Harry's head, it knocked his nose into mine!"

Ron flinched and hid behind Hermione, who just laughed. "Ron, I can't protect you from your sister's wrath." Hermione had changed since Hogwarts. Her hair had become less frizzy, more of a natural wave now. Her face was more mature as well as the rest of her body. The biggest change was that her stomach had started to swell up with pregnancy. She had left her hair down, and wore a frilly purple dress, mainly to make Ron feel better about his hideous robes that he still had to wear, as he never took the time to buy a new one. "How are you two?" She said to Harry and Ginny.

"Good, now tell me, what's this about? Why did we have to come here dressed in formal attire?" Ginny said, getting straight to the point.

Hermione sighed. "Well, since you guys couldn't go on your honeymoon when you got married, we pulled money together,"

"And bought you two tickets to America for a month." Ron finished for her.

Harry and Ginny stared at their friends with wide eyes as Ron handed them the flight tickets. "Hermione says it's for something called a plane."

Harry laughed at his confused friend. "I know what they are Ron, it requires muggle money." He took the tickets and pocketed them. "This isn't the only reason that you guys called us over is it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, to be honest, I don't even know why." She turned to Ron.

"Mum wanted to have a party. Just to show that the Weasly family doesn't have to scrape knuts anymore."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So it's just a random party just because?"

"Basically."

"When's the flight?" Harry asked.

Ron gave him a confused look and glanced at Hermione. She smiled. "Uh…well tomorrow at eight."

"_A.M?" _

"Yes, A.M. Harry."

Harry looked at his watch. "I know we just got here, but if we want to get some sleep and make it to the airport on time, we'll have to leave."

Ginny nodded, even though she had no clue as to what he was talking about. "Ok, I have a feeling that there's not much of a point in us being here anyways." She wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Don't pop on us while we're away Hermione." She said with a grin.

"Ginny, I'm only six months, I still have another three to go, geeze."

Harry put his arm around Ginny and they disapperated back to the front gates of their house. "The anti-apparation charm is kinda annoying sometimes." Ginny groaned as they made their way to the door.

They went back to their room and started packing. They had managed to get everything packed up in two suitcases within two hours. Two because 1: Ginny couldn't decide what clothes would be ok to wear in America 2: Harry couldn't find any of his socks and 3: they stopped every five minuets to snog.

Once they got everything stuffed into the bags, they went to bed. They woke up the next morning and left after a quick breakfast. Ginny took one look at the huge muggle flying machines and clung to Harry's arms. She was rather confused when the machine beeped when she walked through. She got rather offended when the small black box the guard had beeped a lot over her breasts. The guard asked her what type of metal she had. Harry had to explain that she had on an under wire bra, which Ginny turned beat red and punched Harry. They boarded the plane, but Ginny's nerves grew higher, and she clung tighter to Harry's arm. As liftoff started, she started to look a little sick. When Harry asked if she was ok, she simply said, "As long as you're here with me Harry, I'll be fine."

Annennia left the elevator and went to the front desk, ringing the bell once more. The boy's head popped up yet again. "How come you're never above the counter?" she asked.

He tilted his head to the side. "Because I have my game boy below the counter, ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"I need more flyers, it's about time to re-fill our slot at the airport."

"Your morning cup of coffee?" He pulled out a stack of flyers from under the counter.

She took the flyers and slipped them into her notebook. "I'll pick it up at one of the stores at the airport. See you later."

"Good bye ma'am!"

Annennia went through the turn around door and onto the streets. She managed to avoid three skaters and five bikers. She reached the airport and walked in. Navigating her way around the area, she found the rack she was looking for, where all hotel flyers sat. Hers were still the biggest and most attention grabbing, the reason it had such great service. She pulled her flyers out from the notebook and slid them into their slot. She turned around and headed for Starbucks. She didn't much like coffee, but with a bit of mint and a lot of sugar, it tasted pretty good.

"Gin, you don't look so good." Harry observed. Ginny just nodded and kept walking, clinging to her husband for support. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I was ok up there, but the rebalance on the way down, I could have done with out."

Harry chuckled. "It's called turbulence, not rebalance."

"Whatever it was, I feel sick now because of it. Where's the closest bathroom?"

"Uh…." Harry looked around. Deciding just to ask, he went up to the closest person to them. He tapped her shoulder and asked, "Excuse me miss, would you happen to know where the restroom is?"

Annennia decided to walk around the terminal a bit before going back to the store. She sipped her coffee and watched the newest flight from London coming in. It was always fun to watch people wander around with no clue, most people flying tended to be businessmen in fancy suits with big brief cases.

She stopped when someone tapped her shoulder and asked. "Excuse me miss, would you happen to know where the restroom is?"

Annennia turned around and smiled. "Yeah, they're right over there next to information." She pointed to her right. "There's a hall on the left side of the booth, go down it and you'll find 'em."

Ginny mumbled a quick thank you and ran off in the direction, leaving her husband behind. But Harry didn't notice, he was too busy staring at the woman in front of him, she seemed to be the exact same person that was in his dream.

Starting to get uncomfortable, she shifted her feet and stepped back. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked.

Her voice broke Harry from his trance. "Uh, do you know the name Potter?" he blurted out.

Annennia blinked. "Yeah, it's my mother's maiden name, why?"

"No reason."

Ginny came back, slightly confused. "Sorry I left you here Harry, didn't mean to." She walked over into his embrace.

Harry kissed her on the top of her head. "It's alright Gin." He loosened his grip on her. "I think now we need to find a place to stay."

"Well, mum told me about Schwaeja Ally, but I don't know where it is."

"Schwaeja Ally isn't that great a place to be any more." Annennia said. "You're better off staying in the muggle area. As for a place to stay, I can recommend a great hotel, five star."

Harry looked back to Annennia. "How d'you know…?"

She looked around and motioned the two to follow her. She led them over to a deserted part of the airport. "My hotel used to be located in Schwaeja Ally, but more dark figures started to hang out there, wasn't the best place to be. Most business moved out into the muggle world. I host both muggle and magic in my hotel."

"We only have wizard mon-"

"We take both wizard money and muggle. You can change your money while you're there as well."

"Oh, where is it?"

Annennia smiled and lead them back to the hotel. She walked up to the desk and rang the bell. Once again, the yellow-topped head popped up. "Yes ma'am?"

"Give these two one of our best suites, also, give them my discount."

"Y-you mean free ma'am?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Ginny stepped foreword. "You don't have to do that miss, we have no problem paying full price."

"No, I insist Mrs. Potter, it's all free."

She was taken aback. "How did you know my-?"

"Simple, the scar on his forehead, and you're his wife. Besides, I can't charge my family now can I?"

"What?" It was Harry's turn to be confused.

Annennia just turned around. "Got the room booked yet?" She asked calmly. He gave her a key and disappeared back behind the counter. "Follow me." She led them to the elevator, and took them up to their room. The suite was similar to hers, only it was in a red color instead of a cheetah print. The only difference was that there was only one couch, chair and love seat, and the table only sat ten. "Short and simple, your name's Potter, my mother's maiden name was Potter. Grew up here in America, but was born in England. Enjoy your stay, if you need me, I'm on the top floor." She smiled and left the two.

R&R please.


End file.
